Siren
by Becbet
Summary: Ergg...I tried writing something serious for once...uhm...it's all lovetriangley...and short...and I cannot write a summary to save my life


[Note: My first Blue Sub 6 fic.  I don't expect it to be very good…the thought just popped into my mind and I said, 'What the hey' and now you have this wonderful, but rather short, piece before you.  It's a bit…eeh…much…but I felt like doing something over-dramatic… Anyway…it's set sometime after the end of the miniseries and everyone's OCC.  But I already said it wasn't very good so ;P]

[_Another Note: It's a bit dark…I'm not just talking about the mood either…and now I should shut up so you can read…sooo…read…and review…because I'm review happy ^^]_

He watched the waves crash upon the shore and come rolling forwards in a failed attempt at reaching his bare feet.  The storm-tinted breeze whipped his un-buttoned shirt about him, yet he ignored it; reaching into a pocket for the slightly squished pack of cigarettes (he had absently sat on it earlier in the day).  He retrieved his ever-present lighter and with a subconscious motion, lit the end of the cigarette.  The man found himself neither making a motion to bring the cigarette to his lips or to flick it away; he simply stared at it.  Why had he come here again?  

The tide was coming in.  The waves, which only moments before seemed so distant, were now licking at his toes.  He made no effort to move away; never mind how ice-like the water felt.  Soon, his feet were numb with cold, and his breath was clearly visible before him.  He had lost the cigarette.  He had either dropped it or a violent gust of wind had taken it from him.  He didn't seem to care either way.  

_Waiting…always waiting… How much longer shall I wait for you?  How many days must be spent amidst the salty air and the chorus of the sea?  It is all a reminder of you… And I cannot stand the familiarity. _

His muscles were cramped; sore from remaining stationary for countless hours.  But he felt the pain was justified; so he stayed.  

Lightening illuminated the cloud-darkened sky.  Thunder followed shortly after…a shadow with a voice, but no embodiment.  Was that a sigh that escaped his lips? Or merely a whimper of protest to the cold?  

The sea became darker; a mirror of the sky.  The waves became violent and beat upon one another; their outcries deafening.  And yet…

What was that?

The sound was haunting.  It was lilting yet so full of sorrow that his seemed minute in comparison.  It was _her song.  __She was out there.  Before his actions could be rationalized; he charged into the water, tearing through the waves that fought to keep him away from her.  Her name was on his lips; it spewed from his mouth in a hoarse plea.  _

She replied.  Calling his name, syllable by syllable, in a haunting childish fashion.  

He opened his mouth to call again, and was soon choking on the sea.  

"Ha…ya…mi…"

_I'm coming…coming…_

He was fighting just to stay above the surface.  His feet barely touched the bottom.  In one fluid motion, he pushed off; and thrashed through the waves to her.

The storm raged on; having no pity for love nor hatred.  The waves became deadly, the wind a raging beast; almost drowning out the silent calling of her name: _Muteo._

But the storm ended; as all storms are prone to do.  The gothic clouds, very befitting to such a dark night, cleared; and the sky returned to its normal shade of blue.  As did the waters; now calm and silent, for they were repenting for the actions of the previous night.

"He would come out here often," the girl whispered; wrapped tightly in a blanket.  "He was searching for her."  There was a hint of resentment in the red-head's voice, but the officer dismissed it; focusing instead on copying down her words.  "He would just stand out here…waiting…"  

"Can I get your name again?" the officer asked, tiring of the girl already.  She had merely repeated those same statements over and over.

"Kino," she whispered.  "I think he found her this time."  Her words were caught on the wind and swept away.

"Pardon?" The officer just wanted to go home, have a nice cup of coffee, and settle down with a good book.  She didn't appreciate being called out this early.

Kino turned and slowly began the walk back up to the bungalow.

"Miss!" the officer called after her.  "Miss!"  

Kino wasn't paying attention; she didn't care…not anymore…now that he was gone.

_Why couldn't it have been me you were looking for? She asked the wind.  It, of course, didn't reply._

His body was found a week later; having washed up on the shore of a neighboring island.  It was bloated, having spent a week in water; and the aquatic creatures had taken a nibble here and there.  But Kino was called down to recognize it.  She did.  And was sent back.  She was no longer needed.  Cause of death? Drowning.  Suicide.  Either one was fine.

But Hayami was smiling.  He had found her.  After years of waiting…of searching…he had found her…

And that was good enough for him.


End file.
